gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Vanilla Unicorn
UNI |caption = |games = Grand Theft Auto V Grand Theft Auto Online |ceo = Leon (Formerly) Trevor Philips |type = Strip club |founded = 1984 |location = Strawberry, Los Santos}} Vanilla Unicorn is a chain of strip clubs featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. ''The only known club is located in Strawberry, Los Santos, San Andreas. The player can buy stocks from then in the Lcn-exchange.com website. Description It has several sections, some known are the Real Class, and Beautiful Ladies Class. Franklin is seen in the club during his personal trailer, hanging out with Lamar. In the strip club, you can choose to have a stripper give you a bra-less dance in private, and you can be kicked out if the bouncer sees you touching her. If your character likes her enough, he can choose to take her home, similar to the girlfriends in ''Grand Theft Auto IV. Additionally, the strippers will be added to the characters' cell phone contacts, much like the women met in the Maisonette 9 from'' The Ballad of Gay Tony, and can be taken home without receiving a dance first. In ''Grand Theft Auto Online, the strip club is locked until level 6. Franklin seems to be friends with the bouncer since he always greets Franklin as "Mr. C". Also, the bouncer will recognize Michael after Hang Ten, possibly because he went there regularly to see Trevor and plan the Union Depository heist. Strippers You can pay any stripper $40 for a private dance. Strippers can be touched (although if caught by a bouncer 3 times, you will be thrown out) and flirted with to increase their Like meter. If the Like meter is high enough, the ability to get a double dance is unlocked. Strippers can be also taken to their home to have sex. However, some strippers do not sleep around. After Trevor acquires the Vanilla Unicorn, him, Michael, and Franklin can all touch the strippers in the sight of the bouncers without being thrown out. For Trevor, lapdances are free and the strippers call him "sir". After a stripper is taken home for the first time, her number will be available on the contacts list in the player's phone. The player can then call her at night to pick her up and take her home, but if called during the day she will make an excuse. She will usually send pictures of herself to the player too after being taken home. Sometimes when picked up strippers will give the player a blowjob while he is driving her home. This can easily be noticed by pressing the button to look behind while driving, as well as the comments made by her and the player. In Grand Theft Auto Online, the player can get a lap dance, again for $40, and they can hold the stripper without worry of being kicked out. They once again must raise a like bar but can also use their microphone to flirt with the stripper. Filling the flirt bar will add a bit onto the like bar. Once the like bar is full, the stripper will give the player her number and if rung, she will come to the players apartment to perform free lap dances for the player and their friends. *Juliet - Available to take home in Grand Theft Auto V. *Infernus - Available to take home in Grand Theft Auto V. *Sapphire - Available to take home in Grand Theft Auto V. *Nikki - Available to take home in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. *Fufu - Available to take home in Grand Theft Auto Online. *Chastity - Available to take home in Grand Theft Auto Online. *Cheetah - Cannot be taken home. *Peach - Cannot be taken home. The strippers work in shifts: Sapphire, Fufu, Infernus and Peach work together, as do Juliet, Nikki, Chastity and Cheetah. If you are looking for a particular stripper and don't see her, wait a few game-hours until the shift changes. As safehouse Following the mission Hang Ten, Trevor "acquires" the Vanilla Unicorn as a safehouse, replacing Floyd's Apartment, which loses its function as a safehouse in the mission. Once acquired (at no cost to the player), Trevor can roam freely around the backrooms of the club, and is also able to get lapdances for free and touch the dancers at will (Franklin and Michael also can now touch freely, but still have to pay). Other features of the club-as-safehouse: * Drinks are now free for Trevor at the bar. * The stripper's changing room doubles as Trevor's wardrobe (although only stripper gear is visible on the racks, Trevor's regular wardrobe cache is available). * The back office has a saving location, the couch, plus a health pack. Trevor can also now come and go using a rear entrance. Strangely, although there is a computer in the office, he cannot use it to access the Internet. * The parking lot on the north side can store up to two vehicles. Sometimes Trevor's Bodhi will be seen parked in the parking area to the east, but vehicles will not be saved if parked there. Note that the other two characters can access the vehicles parked in the lot as well, but only Trevor can park them to be saved. * Wade will usually be found in one of the lapdance alcoves with two dancers draped over him. He'll also be present if Franklin and Michael visit and will make references to Trevor if they pass close by. * As noted above, this safehouse doubles as a business, earning Trevor $5,000 a week with no other obligations. It is one of three safehouses in the game that can be entered by more than one character (Trevor and Michael temporarily share Trevor's trailer, and Franklin's safehouse can always be entered through an open patio door). Only Trevor can park vehicles and save, however. Mission Appearances GTA V *Hang Ten *Surveying the Score *Planning the Big Score *The Big Score Signs *Memo to all dancers: Effective immediately. Do not work nude on the pole. Pole work must be done when wearing bottoms only. *May 6, 2012 - To all dancers: Dancers wishing to be on the schedule must submit requests no later than Thursday evening. Management notice. *Strictly no food in the dressing room. *For walkouts please see DJ or floater. *Bonus - To all employees: You may receive a $150 reward for recommending a beautiful entertainer to work at Vanilla Unicorn. She may be hired if she passes a rigourous audition and interview. The entertainer must fulfill her required schedule during her trial period. Your reward will be waiting. *Attention all ladies: Vanilla Unicorn now has ladies' tees and shorties. Available in black and red. Small and medium. $10 for a tee or shortie. Ask at the front desk. Get your Christmas orders in early to avoid disappointment. Fortunately, these items are not available for purchase by the characters, especially Trevor. *January 24, 2012 - To all dancers: Once again it is necessary so remind all dancers that we are a nude club. When dancing on stage all dancers must be fully nude no later than half way through the second song. *No excessive cell phone usage: No cell phones on floor. *Notice: This dressing room is monitored by closed circuit TV. *August 24, 2012 - To: Dancers. RE: Excessive tardiness. Due to an increase in poor time keeping, we are beginning to track attendance effective from May 1st. If an entertainer is late more than three times in a month, she will be given the opportunity to add an additional shift to the schedule. *Memo to all dancers: Please don't 'hang out' in the massage chair. All employees must pay for use of chair. Gallery 4.Vanilla Unicorn.jpg|Front of the Vanilla Unicorn. Vanilla Unicorn-GTAV.png Strip1-GTAV.png Strip2-GTAV.png StripClub-GTAV.jpg Vanilla Unicorn.jpg|Trevor in the Vanilla Unicorn. hopkins.jpg|A reference to Jimmy Hopkins, the protagonist of "Bully," a game also made by Rockstar. snake.jpg|The snake in the dressing room. Vanilla_Unicorn_GTAV_Save_carparking.jpg|Carpark - any 2 slots will save vehicles as a garage. Trivia *The working schedule for the strippers: **08:00-20:00: Juliet, Nikki, Cheetah, and Chastity. 20:00-08:00: Sapphire, Infernus, Fufu, and Peach. *The club's first appearance was in Franklin's trailer which was released on April 30, 2013. *Once Trevor acquires the club, he, Michael, and Franklin cannot be thrown out. *The club name is a play on the real-life strip club Spearmint Rhino, both names involving a flavor and an animal with a horn on its nose (though fictional in this case). *Wade never leaves the club after Trevor takes it over and is always seen with the same two women who wear slightly different clothing with each subsequent visit. *Once Trevor takes over the club he can receive as many dances and drinks as he wants free of charge, although Michael and Franklin will still have to pay for their services. *The music heard inside Vanilla Unicorn is from Non Stop Pop FM. *In front of the Vanilla Unicorn's entrance, there is a small area for parking vehicles which the players can use to store their cars while inside the club. The parking area can hold up to 2 cars. *The club keeps a very large snake as a pet in the changing room, although it does not move, no matter what you do to its tank. *The Vanilla Unicorn is the only strip club in the GTA series which allows the player to receive lap dances from topless women. *For whatever reason topless dances cannot be received in Grand Theft Auto Online, even though it is described as a topless bar by Lcn-exchange.com. It is possible that the clubs were changed to allow topless dances between the events of GTA V and Online although such a drastic change seems unlikely and was most likely changed for censorship. *Before v1.01, the club would occasionally lock itself (even locks up when Trevor acquires it, making him unable to save progress there), leaving it unenterable for the rest of the game. As of 1.16 it has not been fixed for pre 1.01 players, however the club can still be entered. *Even after the patch, some players have experienced the back door locking, missions not showing up on the radar, etc. *In GTA V, you can get into the backroom in the strip club, but you can't do it on GTA Online. However, you can use a glitch to get on the dance floor. *In GTA V, when taking a stripper home, the stripper will get mad and leave you when it looks like you're leaving her behind. *In GTA Online, when taking a stripper home for a sexy dance, the stripper will get mad and leave you when it looks like you're ignoring her. *Only Nikki, Chastity, and Fufu will work in the club in GTA Online. *The doorman at the front entrance may sometimes greet Michael or Franklin by name before they enter, suggesting they visit the club frequently. *The bouncers will refer to Trevor as "boss" and the strippers will refer to him as "sir" after he takes over the club. *Judging by the club's location in Strawberry (Inglewood) and its exterior, it seems to be based on the real life strip club Bare Elegance, but with a different interior. *Two of the strippers Infernus and Cheetah, share their names with two of the supercars in the game. *There is a very rare glitch that occurs in GTA Online that sometimes when asking Nikki or Fufu for a dance or you watch them dancing on the pole their name appears as "Juliet" and if you get one of the two to like you enough when you get a sexy dance you can get Juliet as a contact and whenever you call Juliet it just comes as a "busy" reply. *The woman near the entrance (the one who resembles Rihanna) carries a pistol that can be seen by killing her. Oddly, even if she is shot at, she will not shoot back. *Jimmy De Santa has a Vanilla Unicorn calender in his bedroom. *It's the only place that serves as a safehouse and a business, generating incomes of $5000 and doesn't require extra side-missions for it. * For some reason, after Hang Ten, security guards do never react. When attacking persons inside, they will not move, as well as when fighting police forces inside. If attacked, however, they will pull out a pistol and engage the player. de:Vanilla Unicorn es:Vanilla Unicorn pl:Vanilla Unicorn Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Businesses in GTA Online Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA Online Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Safehouses Category:Safehouses in GTA V Category:Strip Clubs Category:Corporations